


now drunk on lust I drown in you (forever within I'm lost in you)

by fonulyn



Series: the things I'd do to you [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Chatty sex tbh they talk a lot, Conversations, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a bit of a size kink, a lot of feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “So, was that back there an offer? You said you’d like to get fucked,” Chris pointed out helpfully, not even blinking, “by me.”Slowly, Leon nodded, suddenly curious to see where this was heading. “Yeah. I guess I did.”--Or the one wherein a silly bit of miscommunication turns out to be pretty much the best thing that ever happened to Leon. So far.





	now drunk on lust I drown in you (forever within I'm lost in you)

**Author's Note:**

> so the very beginning is a drabble I wrote a while ago, and the idea is shamelessly stolen from [here](https://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/61415613808/stiles-and-derek-getting-together-and-its-all). I couldn't resist grabbing the idea and running away screaming with it. and _then_ Tatsu asked me to continue it and write some actual smut and since I am a complete pushover and work very well when given orders, I did! \o/
> 
> and idk it was supposed to be a straight up pwp but then it grew _feelings_ and got out of control and now i don't know what it is. I hope it's enjoyable, nevertheless! i did enjoy writing it if nothing else haha.

Leon was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open as he leaned against the wall of the aircraft, slumped deep in his seat. Maybe he could catch a bit of sleep during the flight at least, as it didn’t seem like anyone was very inclined to demand him to be sociable. Well, Chris had taken the seat next to him, taking up so much space he kept bumping Leon’s knee with his own, but thus far he hadn’t said much and the company was kind of nice. 

The aircraft was full of people, and although it was a small one it still meant two dozen people coated in various amounts of grime and dirt and blood. For once, they'd gotten the job done with zero casualties, and it was already a wonder in itself. Sure, there had been injuries, even bad ones, but no one was dead or actively dying, and Leon had no problems considering that a win. None of these were actually his soldiers, he’d been brought in as a ‘special consultant’, but it didn’t stop him from worrying, and having a bunch of tired and gritty but _living_ people heading home lifted a weight off his shoulders. 

Now if only they’d get back home so he could crash face-first into his bed and not leave it for a week, preferably. Sleep sounded heavenly.

Some people were already sound asleep, even though it was barely past takeoff, and some were laughing raucously, riding the high of a successful mission. Someone was handing out sub sandwiches, thick and filled with like a dozen fillings, but when they offered one to Leon he just shook his head. He knew he hadn’t eaten in like twenty-four hours but he also couldn’t really bring himself to even think about food through the bone-deep exhaustion. 

Leon was already half asleep when he distantly realized Chris was jabbing him in the side with his elbow. “Hm?” he asked automatically, or at least tried to make the syllable sound like a question, blinking to make his eyes work properly as they felt so dry. 

“Top or bottom?” 

“Bottom.” Leon answered without a beat, his sleepy brain not even registering that the question was kind of odd, came out of absolutely nowhere. Chris was right there, though, a warm presence right next to him, all muscle and warmth and gorgeousness and Leon kind of sort of had wanted to get his hands on Chris for ages now, and maybe some sleepy part of his brain didn’t find the question odd at all. 

Then there was half of a sandwich held out to him, and he struggled to find sense in the situation. “What.” He squinted suspiciously at Chris, who was just looking at him, waving the half-a-sandwich a little to make Leon actually take it. 

“I asked if you wanted the top or the bottom half,” Chris explained, looking like he was talking to a five-year-old who was a little slow on the uptake. 

“Oh.” Suddenly it all made sense. Leon could already _feel_ the traitorous blush creeping up his neck, and he just hoped he was covered in enough blood and gore so that it wouldn’t be too visible. Maybe Chris was just too tired to notice. “Either one is fine. Thanks.” Quickly he took the offered food, sinking his teeth into it to have at least _something_ to do.

For a blessed moment they both ate in silence, and Leon already hoped against all odds that he’d gotten away with his slip of tongue. Then Chris’s face twisted as if he was having some kind of an epiphany, going from kind of adorably confused to almost constipated and finally to something incredulous. “ _Wait_ what did you _think_ I was asking?”

Leon kept on staring resolutely out of the window, pretending like nothing had happened. Only he knew Chris well enough to know that there was no way in hell that he would let this slide, so inwardly he was already bracing himself for the awkwardness that would surely follow for the rest of the flight. Slowly he chewed on his sandwich, and when it was gone Chris even handed him a bottle of water to wash it down with, which he accepted gratefully. 

After he was done, Leon already slumped a little lower in his seat, trying to get comfortable so that he might catch a nap before they landed. But of course Chris had only been waiting for him to be done with the food, and his patience apparently didn’t extend to any napping right now. “C’mon, Leon? Wanna explain?”

“Don’t play stupid, Redfield,” Leon hissed at him, eyes flashing with anger before it subsided, leaving behind only the hint of embarrassment and the bone-deep tiredness. “You know as well as I do, don’t make me spell it out for you. You’re not _that_ naive.”

Chris spluttered a little, but then settled for something like frustration. “But why did you assume I was asking something... something like _that_!?” He underlined his question with wild hand-gestures, to the point that he almost hit the person sitting on the other side of the aisle. Quickly he contained himself, though, shrinking into his seat next to Leon. There was still fire in his eyes, though, as he stared at Leon.

“Fucking hell,” Leon groaned, closing his eyes for a second. Oh how tempting it was to just fall asleep right then and there. “Could we just have this conversation when we land, please? I really want to take a nap.” 

“Oh sure. Sorry.” Chris hurried to answer so quickly that he obviously felt a little guilty for not realizing that sooner and letting Leon rest. There was a heavenly silence around them for a while, then, and Leon already drifted closer and closer to sleep, his head lolling back against the headrest of his seat, until– “Are you saying you... did you say that because you want... I mean–” Chris babbled, ending the last attempt in a frustrated little grunt. 

Leon cursed again, inwardly. Goddamnit he just wanted to sleep. It was so tempting to just shut up and keep his eyes closed, but Chris was nothing if not stubborn so he figured he’d have to say something to be left alone. So he rubbed a hand over his face, willing the tiredness away for now. Maybe he could _embarrass_ Chris into being silent and allowing him to sleep? 

That now seemed a plan as solid as any, and so Leon turned his head, locking eyes with Chris and then very clearly responding. “Yes, okay. Yes,” he said, and glanced around them to see if someone was listening before going on in a firm, no-nonsense voice. “I like to get fucked. I’d very much like to get fucked by you. And I am too fucking tired to control what comes out of my mouth.”

Most people around them were asleep already, lucky them, but there were a few who were chatting at the front, or a few who were listening to music. None of them were paying the two of them any attention, though, that much was obvious, as no one had snapped to look at them or otherwise reacted. Only the young man sitting in front of them – Nivans? – seemed to be blushing furiously, but Leon just shrugged it off. He seemed like a good guy anyway, he’d probably keep it to himself if he’d heard everything.

Chris, on the other hand, seemed frozen on the spot, eyes wide and locked at Leon, mouth parted a little in surprise. There was a blush burning on his cheeks, too, and he didn’t really seem capable of getting a single word out.

Leon sighed. “ _Now_ can I sleep?”

*

It felt like an eternity passed before they finally landed, and a whole bunch of exhausted men and women filtered out of the aircraft. And they weren’t even home yet, but had only stopped here for the night so that they could take a second flight the next morning. They were all in a dire need of a hot shower and some rest, so no one complained about the layover and just gratefully accepted the card keys to their respective hotel rooms. There was someone from the hotel out there handing them off as soon as they walked down the set of stairs from their plane.

Leon wasn’t in the mood to elbow anyone out of the way so he kept back, waited until everyone else had gotten what they wanted and only then stepped forward to get his. He wasn’t in that big of a hurry, anyway. He’d caught a bit of sleep on the plane and he was much more awake than before, so he could afford to wait a few minutes. The cold night air around them made most people hurry to get inside, but he kind of liked how it made his head feel clearer. 

Only after he’d gotten the key to his room Leon realized that Chris had lingered. He was standing a bit to the side, eyeing Leon as if sizing him up, and maybe it was curiosity, maybe something else, but Leon took those few steps that separated them and came to a stop right in front of Chris. “Did they run out of rooms?” he asked, flashing his friend a grin. He wasn’t exactly sure if he hoped that Chris would bring up their earlier conversation on the plane or that he’d ignore it entirely. There was a slight nervous uptick to his heartbeat, though, whether he wanted it or not.

At least Chris didn’t make him wait for long, as the first words out of his mouth were “So, was that back there an offer?” 

“What?” Leon asked. It was honestly the only thing he could manage, his brain screeching to a halt, before spinning entirely out of control. It took a moment until he even comprehended what had been said. 

“You said you’d like to get fucked,” Chris pointed out helpfully, not even blinking, “by me.” 

So, judging by the nonchalant way that statement came out, embarrassing Chris out of the conversation probably wasn’t the most stellar plan Leon could’ve come up with. Slowly, Leon nodded, suddenly curious to see where this was heading. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

Chris still didn’t move, stood his ground and the only hint of his nerves was the tense set of his shoulders. “So, _was_ it an offer? Did you mean it?”

The intensity of the gaze made Leon a little nervous, but not even nearly nervous enough to back down. There was a treacherous little wisp of hope curling somewhere in his stomach and he wanted… he just _wanted_. So he shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. “Sure.”

“Jesus, Leon,” Chris shook his head and Leon already straightened his posture, readied himself to defend himself against the inevitable disapproval and mocking, and whatever would follow. But none of that happened. Instead Chris cracked a grin, his eyes sparkling amusedly as he shifted a little awkwardly, relaxing minutely. “I have no idea what I’m doing. But I want that.” He paused for a second, and went on only when Leon looked him in the eye. “I want _you_.”

Of course, Leon thought, a stab of guilt in his gut. He’d had no reason to assume Chris would be anything but kind, but still he’d expected the worst. What he did get made his heart speed up, though, made his throat lace up and his palms turn sweaty. He managed not to show any of that, instead going for what he hoped passed for a flirty smile. “Your hotel room or mine?”

“I don’t think there’s much of a difference,” Chris laughed, obviously relaxing now that they seemed to be on the same page about what they wanted. “Whichever’s closest.”

“I just don’t really get it,” Leon spoke up before he had the time to think it through. He wanted to sort of punch himself for that. He’d basically already gotten Chris to agree to this, to something he’d friggin’ _dreamed_ of, and then he suddenly sabotaged himself by running his mouth. “What’s in it for you?”

“What do you mean?” Chris frowned, honestly baffled. “You make it sound like I’d just be doing you a favor, and that’s just… wrong on so many levels.”

“Yeah I know, mutual fun and all,” Leon waved aside, and really, that wasn’t the part he was grappling with. If they’d end up in bed together, he was sure they’d both end up satisfied. But what he wanted to clear up before they got to that part was if this was going to be a one off thing, an experiment and something they’d sweep under the rug and forget ever happened. Or, well, anything else.

“But I’ve seen the kind of women you date.” Leon arched an eyebrow. “Short and small, big boobs and wide hips, you know. Like the complete opposite of _this_.” He gestured at himself, a little more frantically than he’d thought he would, trying to demonstrate what he meant. Chris had always seemed to go for the girly girls, and Leon knew that he didn’t fit the bill, not by a long shot. 

Chris though seemed to be mostly confused by the outburst, and as he spoke he shrugged a little. “So?”

“ _So_ ,” Leon rolled his eyes a little. “Am I going to be your random gay experiment just because I happen to be handy? Available and willing. I just,” he paused, hesitating. He’d still do it no matter what, he’d still take whatever he could get and have even just one night of mutual orgasms, but he wanted to know what he was walking into. “I want you to be upfront about what it is you want and not lead me on. Do you intend to run away screaming the second clothes start coming off?” he finished lamely, knowing the joke fell flat. 

For a moment they just stood there, not quite close enough to touch. Something like electricity seemed to be charging the air between them, and at one point Leon realized he was practically holding his breath as he waited for the response. Then Chris shrugged again, seeming to make up his mind. “What can I say? Let’s see what comes of it. I don’t need to have a metric ton of experience with guys to know I find you attractive. I know what I want.”

“And you want _me_?” Leon asked, disbelieving, unable to keep it from his voice. Of course he knew people found him attractive, in general, but to hear the words from _Chris_ was a whole another deal. 

The answer he got was a nod. Chris had pushed his hands into his coat pockets, hunched into himself a little against the icy wind. There was no sign of hesitation in his posture, though, neither in the way he kept looking at Leon, all earnest and a touch greedy. “What do _you_ want, Leon?” he asked, after a short silence. “I’m not going to push you into something you don’t want.”

“I kind of already said I’m available and willing,” Leon pointed out, finally allowing a proper grin to break free on his lips. He huffed out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head a little. “I just. Never thought this would happen. I’m still half convinced that I fell asleep in the plane and dreamed all of this.”

Wordlessly Chris stepped closer and brought his hand up to Leon’s cheek. His touch was warm, and he moved so slow he gave Leon ample time to pull back if he wanted to. The kiss that followed wasn’t all elegant, nor as gentle as the touch on Leon’s cheek was. It was hungry, uncoordinated and a little bit desperate, and they both all but melted into it. 

As they broke apart, Leon was grinning against Chris’ lips. “Still not convinced it’s not a dream.”

Chris laughed. “Want me to pinch you?”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Leon waved aside, making the conscious choice to stop second guessing this. Two consenting adults about to have a night to remember? Nothing wrong with that. Now he’d just need to speed things up enough so he wouldn’t have the time to let his mind get the better of him. Finally Leon took a step backwards, already missing the closeness and berating himself for it. “We need to take a detour for some supplies! I don’t know if our luxury accommodation provides condoms and lube.”

“I–” Chris started, but then seemed to change his mind and just shrugged. “Yeah, probably not.” 

Easily he fell into step next to Leon, and that if anything served to ease both their nerves.

*

Chris grabbed the first bottle of lube off the shelf randomly, holding it up for Leon to see. “Here.”

Immediately Leon pulled a face. “No, that tastes hideous, let’s take this one.” He snatched the bottle from Chris, and quickly put it back, selecting another one.

“ _Tastes_ hideous?” Chris arched an incredulous eyebrow. “Why does it matter what it tastes like?”

Leon shrugged, not even trying to hide his smile, even playing it up. “I might have plans.”

That now made Chris laugh but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he eyed the packet of condoms Leon had grabbed from the shelf. “I’m not squeezing into those,” he said nonchalantly, reaching for larger ones.

Unable to stop himself, Leon let his gaze drop down to the front of Chris’ pants. It didn’t seem like the other man minded in the least, he just waited patiently until Leon was done ogling. 

When Leon made a move to put the condoms he’d grabbed back, Chris stopped him with a “Take them, too.” and when Leon looked at him questioningly he smirked “I might have plans.”

*

The hot water of the shower felt heavenly against Leon’s skin, and he might’ve lingered a little longer than strictly necessary just because he enjoyed the feeling, the way it made him relax. Maybe there was a little part of him that wanted to delay seeing Chris again, even if at least an equally big part wanted to rush through everything to get to it. Getting all of the grime and dirt off himself helped a lot, though, and he felt considerably better as he finally wrapped a towel around his hips and grabbed another for his hair.

Leon was still rubbing his hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it off as he stepped out of the bathroom, immediately noticing Chris on the edge of the bed. The man looked a little awkward, even, sitting there in the too white bathrobe the hotel had provided, the robe way too tight for him, straining at the shoulders and around his biceps. It probably should’ve looked ridiculous but it was just kind of endearing. 

There was nothing endearing in the way Chris looked at Leon, though. _That_ was pure hunger, something he wasn’t even trying to conceal or mask as anything else. He was unabashedly staring, letting his gaze rake down Leon’s chest and abdomen, like he had been holding back for way too long and now that he finally had the permission, he took full advantage of it. 

Slowly Leon approached, throwing the second towel to the back of the chair as he passed it. His hair was dry enough. “Hey,” he greeted, meeting Chris’ eyes as Chris looked up, finally stopped just trying to drink in every inch of exposed skin offered for him.

“Hey to yourself,” Chris answered, finally breaking into a smile from whatever silent mood he’d managed to work himself into while Leon had taken his turn in the shower. The closer Leon got, the more Chris seemed to relax, and that suited both of them just fine. Eventually Leon ended up straddling Chris’ hips, leaning into him to kiss him breathless. 

Kissing was easy. Even if this was only the second time, it was something they slotted into, something safe and familiar and grounding, and distantly Leon thought that even if they wouldn’t get any further than that he’d count the night as an absolute win. Chris’ hands were on his hips, fingertips just brushing skin over the edge of the towel, and his thumbs rubbing slow circles through the fabric. Leon hesitated where to put his own hands, but then settled for Chris’ shoulders, reveling in how sturdy he felt beneath the touch.

Chris planted a row of kisses down Leon’s neck, and only when he reached his shoulder did he bring the teeth out, apparently considerate enough not to leave marks anywhere visible. He sucked a hickey near Leon’s collarbone, something that made Leon want to tease him for being such a teenager, but then he realized the shift in the mood. Chris was tracing a spot on Leon’s left shoulder with his fingertips, before leaning in to pepper the spot with feathery soft brushes of his lips. 

It took Leon a moment to realize that was where he had the scar from the bullet wound. It wasn’t the only scar he had, not by far, but it stood out severely. Instantly a shudder ran down his spine, and he tried to force down the sudden flood of feelings he wasn’t ready for. So he grabbed Chris’ chin, urging him to tilt his head up. He couldn’t say anything he’d later regret if he was too busy kissing Chris, right? 

For a while it worked, but then Chris slowed things down, until the deep kisses had turned into mere brushes of lips. It seemed like he was gearing up to something, and to respect that, Leon pulled back to give him the space to speak. He’d thought he had used the kissing as a distraction, but suddenly it hit him that Chris had done the exact same thing, tried to prolong the moment just so he wouldn’t need to take a dive into anything more intimidating. 

“Leon, I just,” Chris huffed and paused, searching for the words he wanted to use. There was an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, and he wouldn’t quite meet Leon’s eyes straight. His hands were still resting on Leon’s hips, the grip flexing a little as if he wasn’t sure whether to let go or not, but deciding against it in the end. It was clear that he wanted to say his piece, so Leon waited, and true enough it only took a moment for Chris to speak up again. “I want this, okay. But I have _zero_ experience with guys.”

That now made Leon’s eyes widen, and he couldn’t quite hide the surprise in his voice. He tilted his head, enough to finally lock eyes with Chris again, and the tone of his voice was less incredulous and more just soft as he spoke. “Are you fucking with me, Redfield?” He knew Chris wasn’t exactly experienced in that regard, he’d said so himself, but he had thought there had at least been _something_. A hurried handjob somewhere hidden? Or a quick blowjob, or just… something.

“Well, hopefully in a minute?” Chris grinned, and although at least half of it was pretended bravado, there was honest humor somewhere in the midst of the faked confidence. 

Leon slapped the back of Chris’ head lightly, unable to hold back a huff of laughter. “Not funny.” He leaned in to capture Chris’ lips again, kissing him slow and filthy, much like the kisses from earlier even if slower. He took his time, let one kiss turn to another until he felt Chris relax underneath him, start to be as into it as he’d been before. When they broke for breath, Leon took the moment to whisper against Chris’ mouth. “Just. Lie back and enjoy. I’ll take care of you.”

Finally he allowed himself to push Chris’ bathrobe open, letting it fall off the man’s shoulders and onto the bed. Immediately he trailed his hand down, and feeling how hard Chris already was made Leon’s breath hitch in his throat. Experimentally he gave Chris’ admittedly quite impressive erection a couple of long pulls, marveling in the weight and girth of it. “God I really want you to fuck me.”

Leon hadn’t really even realized he’d said the words out loud, not before Chris practically shuddered in response, jerking his hips upwards into the firm grip. “Oh hell yes,” Chris breathed out, reverently, leaning back against his hands to give Leon more room to work. He was staring at Leon’s hand moving along his cock, eager, like he’d never seen someone else jerk him off. Of course that was preposterous, but maybe it was different when all the previous ones had been petite women. Leon’s hands were big and warm, and very decidedly not feminine. 

“You can touch me, too, if you want,” Leon breathed out, not exactly happy with how his voice sounded so unsteady and needy. He was already growing hard without a single touch on himself, but he still tried to keep the demand off his tone, not to make Chris do anything he didn’t want to, wasn’t ready to offer himself. But it seemed like Chris had subconsciously just been waiting for permission or something, because as soon as the words were out of Leon’s mouth Chris was already tugging off the towel, yanking it aside and out of the way.

The first touch was goddamn electrifying and Leon didn’t even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by how he immediately bucked into Chris’ palm, unable to keep his hips still as he wanted, he _needed_ more of that. And he needed all of his concentration to remember that he was also doing something here, not just holding on to Chris’ cock like it was a thing to do. 

And fuck, Chris was really big, especially as he finally was rock hard. Leon had no qualms about his own size, he liked his dick and knew it was big enough, and besides no one had ever complained. Besides, size wasn’t everything, obviously. But having the sheer weight of Chris in his palm made his mouth water, made him want to go through all the fantasies he’d ever even briefly entertained with him.

With his free hand he reached to the mattress behind Chris, snatching up the little plastic bag they’d gotten their previous shoppings in. His hand was shaking only minutely as he dug out the lube and managed to pop it open. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his skull, something he had to get out before they’d take this further. He just had to be _sure_. 

“Listen, Chris.” He waited until Chris turned his attention to him, willing him to realize how serious he was being despite the fact that they were both aching for more, their knuckles touching and their hot, hard cocks pressed together. “I meant what I said. I’d love to get you in me. But I don’t want to do this if it makes things weird between us. If it’s something you… aren’t ready for?” He bit his lip, shrugging. “I could always… suck you off? That’d at least be familiar grounds, yeah?” He wasn’t exactly proud of how ineloquent he sounded, but he honestly just didn’t have the presence of mind for better formulated sentences. 

Thankfully Chris seemed to understand him anyway, as he was steadily meeting Leon’s gaze, calmly keeping his chin up and didn’t even waver as he spoke. “C’mon Leon, you don’t need to treat me like a blushing virgin. I’m game if you are.” He was smiling, not the haughty grin from earlier but a private, softer smile, and that was honestly enough to make all the nervous doubts melt from Leon’s mind. 

Still, just to be sure, he arched an eyebrow at Chris. “If I do anything you’re not comfortable with, tell me. Right at that instant, okay?”

The answer came instantly, without hesitation. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Leon laughed, nodding a couple of times as if to convince himself that they were done with the talk for now, both on the same page and both ready to get to the next one. Chris was grinning at him, eyes sparkling, and that made something treacherously close to affection splash within Leon’s chest, the emotion so intense he determinedly pushed it down and ignored it. 

Instead he leaned in and stole a quick kiss, before focusing on the bottle of lube again. He squirted it onto his fingers, looking at Chris through his eyelashes as he reached back. He couldn’t hold back a breathy little gasp as he pushed the first finger inside of himself, the feeling as welcome as it was familiar. He hadn’t exactly had ample time for relationships lately, and usually he could get himself off better than a random one-night-stand, so this was something he was good at. Now it was just a matter of making it good for Chris, too. 

Didn’t seem like he had to worry about that at all: when the first breathy little sound escaped him Chris responded with one of his own. Leon abandoned the handjob in favor of grabbing Chris’ shoulder for support with one hand, while already having two fingers of the other hand knuckle-deep inside of himself. 

At first Chris picked up the slack, lacing his fingers around both their erections to stroke them slowly, almost lazily. But it was clear that the longer Leon spent fingering himself, the more Chris was just staring at him, drinking in every little shift in expression, every single little shudder and sound, all that he was offered. “Holy fuck you… that’s hot. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Oh thank you,” Leon replied with a grin, amusement glinting in his eyes. That was the only route he could take and not just melt at the compliment, take it more seriously than it had been given. Humor was an easy way to deflect from what he couldn’t yet face. So he leaned in only long enough to nip on Chris’ lower lip, before pulling back to look at him again. “Wanna try?” 

As an answer to that Chris grabbed the lube, managing to squirt a fair amount onto the mattress in his haste. At first his touches were tentative, only fingertips brushing against Leon’s hole, teasing him with the promise of more without actually giving it to him. But then finally he slid a thick finger in, making Leon release all air from his lungs in one go. “Holy fuck your fingers are thick,” he groaned, the words garbled together, half unintelligible. “ _Keep going_.” 

Gradually Chris gained confidence, started to enjoy himself, and soon enough Leon was just clinging on to Chris’ shoulders for support as he was being taken apart. “You’re so good,” Leon managed to get out between labored breaths, grinding his hips back to force the fingers in deeper, “have you ever fingered yourself?” 

“Nope,” Chris answered with a headshake. 

The way he didn’t elaborate immediately piqued Leon’s interest, and he forced his mind clear enough so he could actually have this conversation. “Would it be… something you might be interested in?” He didn’t even mind how he sounded so hopeful because holy fuck, he’d just realized yet another thing to add to his list of _things he wanted to do to and with Chris Redfield_. 

“I could try it,” Chris answered, this time with a shrug. There was something mischievous in his eyes as he smirked, going on “but I’d much rather have you do it to me.”

Leon’s heart thumped, blood rushing in his ears. The nonchalance in his reply was all pretended, all a calm front to cover up the tumultuous feelings below. “That can be arranged.” The thought of fingering Chris open until he was shaking on the mattress, and then showing him just how good getting properly fucked can be, made Leon’s heart jackrabbit in his chest. Just because he preferred to be on the receiving end of things didn’t mean he didn’t occasionally greatly enjoy venturing outside his usual preferences. And with Chris? Even more so.

There was no chance to keep the conversation going much further, not with the way Leon’s thighs were already shaking with the effort to keep himself still despite the heat that kept building up inside of him. “I’m ready,” he groaned, stealing a short kiss that was way too much teeth, and yet neither of them minded. “How do you want me?”

“I…” Chris visibly hesitated, but then seemed to quickly steel himself. “I wanna see your face.” His voice was unbearably soft as he spoke, and when he paired the words with the way he brushed hair off Leon’s face, his words were half-choked with sudden emotion. “I want this to matter.”

Everything about the moment overwhelmed Leon, and all he could manage was a half-whispered “It does.” He hadn’t planned on being quite that honest, but there it was, the words hanging between them impossible to be taken back. 

Thankfully, neither of them seemed to want to. “Let me take you out,” Chris asked in a voice as silent as Leon’s had been, “let me date you. I want this to be more than a one time thing.”

A huge part of Leon wanted to just throw himself at Chris and tell him yes, yes to everything and anything, yes to taking the chance with him. Instead he cleared his throat, unwilling to put himself out there quite that vulnerably. Not yet. “Shouldn’t you sample the merchandise first?” he tried, even if the joke fell flat. “What if you’ll hate this and–”

“C’mon, Leon, shut the fuck up,” Chris groaned, obviously aiming for an annoyed tone, even if it turned out amused and kind of fond. “You don’t even believe for a second yourself that you’d be a bad fuck.”

The words caught Leon by surprise and he couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter. “True,” he admitted with a grin. “And sure. If you want.” He managed to make it sound surprisingly nonchalant considering he was more than a little elated by the mere prospect of this not being a one-off thing. “But now get your fingers out of my ass so we can get this show on the road.”

Chuckling, Chris did as he’d been told, pulling his hand back. He even gave Leon’s ass a small slap, earning himself a sound that couldn’t be described as anything other than an indignant squawk. As Leon stood up on slightly shaky legs, Chris moved back until he was leaning against the headboard, already beckoning Leon to come back to him. 

Leon almost forgot to grab the condoms, and when he did he had way too much trouble trying to fumble the wrapper open. “Are you sure we shouldn’t have grabbed a size up still?” he asked as he practically crawled towards Chris, giving his erection a few slow pulls as soon as he was close enough. “I mean, you’re fairly impressive.”

It took a moment for Chris to process the words, as he was lazily moving his hips up into the touch, “Is that a problem?” Half of the question was kind of a little garbled as Leon took that moment to roll the condom on, following it with a generous coat of lube. He kept on stroking for longer than strictly necessary, too, just because he wanted to.

“Oh _hell no_!” Leon replied, with emphasis. “It’s kind of the opposite of a problem.” Regretfully he finally let go, only to move closer until he was straddling Chris’ lap again. He placed his clean palm against the side of Chris’ neck and leaned in to kiss him, while reaching behind himself to finally guide them in position. Having the blunt head of Chris’ cock pressed against him was already enough to make his throat lace up, and he broke the kiss as he could no longer find the focus for it.

But then he was sinking down, slowly, inch by inch, and he _loved_ every second of it. It had been a while since he’d gotten anything else but his own fingers, and the stretch felt almost too much at first. His body adjusted easily, though, and by the time his ass was flush with Chris’ hips he could barely stop himself from moving immediately. With great effort he held back, biting his lower lip harshly. 

He didn’t get the chance to say anything, not before Chris broke the silence, his voice thick with need. “Holy fuck, Leon. Holy _fuck_.” His hands were at Leon’s hips again, holding on to him just a touch too tight, but he didn’t urge him, didn’t try to take over, only held on. 

“Y-yeah,” Leon laughed, “holy fuck.” Experimentally he rolled his hips, gasping at the little sparks of pleasure it sent through him. There really weren’t any more eloquent words to describe what was going on, as it was just one big hot mess of want and need, both of them way too far gone for any real coherency. 

Slowly Leon lifted himself up and let gravity pull him back down again, and shamelessly he threw his head back as he let out a low, garbled moan. That seemed to serve as an invitation to Chris who immediately scraped his teeth down Leon’s throat, into the hollow of it, where he planted a loud, wet kiss. He was cursing up a storm, a litany of profanities forming on his lips, even if his voice was so low it was nearly impossible to make out what he was saying. 

Just when Leon had managed to set up a slow and steady pace Chris sneaked a hand between them, laced his fingers around Leon’s cock and started stroking him, off pace to their movements. It took Leon by surprise, he’d been so focused on the stretch and the fullness that anything else hadn’t even managed to cross his mind. Yet already the first touch sent a flood of pleasure through him, making his thighs seize and his movements falter. Desperately he grabbed on to Chris’ shoulders for support, but it did little to help him, as he had definitely managed to develop quite a thing for the feel of those hard muscles under his palms. 

“C’mon, Leon,” Chris breathed out against Leon’s neck, his lips brushing over hot skin with every word, “ _faster_. Was this what you wanted? What you were hoping for?” He had clearly found his confidence, was enjoying the moment so much that he just let himself go, let himself enjoy teasing Leon in addition to the shameless grind of their bodies that was alone more than enough. 

The initial answer from Leon was but a growl, and with shaking thighs he tried to go faster, to get _more_. “Hell yes,” he managed somewhere in between harsh breaths, gripping Chris’ shoulders knuckles white, as if his life depended on it. “You have no idea,” he started, pausing for a deep breath, “how _good_ this feels.”

“Getting fucked?” Chris asked, and thankfully didn’t expect more of an answer than the hurried nod Leon barely managed. At first he only hummed thoughtfully, like he was considering his next move, but then simply tilted his head so he could mutter his response straight into Leon’s ear. “You’ll have to show me.” 

The words shot straight through Leon, getting him even harder although that should’ve been nearly impossible by now. Goddamnit, he thought, Redfield was rapidly ruining him for everyone else in this entire fucking world. He’d probably never be able to purge Chris from his mind now that he’d had a taste, and he was beyond exhilarated that it seemed that Chris wanted to keep doing this. With _him_. All of that made him falter in his movements and he stilled for long enough that Chris took matters into his own hands.

Those big, steady, warm, _gorgeous_ hands that Leon was really starting to develop a fixation on, seriously, why was his life like this. 

Chris grabbed Leon’s hips tight, stealing a quick but deep kiss from him before starting to shift. Everything happened like fast forwarded and suddenly air was pushed from Leon’s lungs as his back hit the mattress with a thump, Chris hovering above him and grinning down at him. “I’m just gonna–” he started but cut the statement short, instead nudging his hips forward in a way that forced him as deep inside of Leon as he could go.

That drew twin groans from them and immediately Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’ hips to guide him in his movements. He didn’t just settle back and take it but _demanded_ his share, lifted his pelvis to meet the thrusts and used the leverage offered by his legs, actively seeking for the deepest possible penetration, for the sweetest possible angle. 

He would’ve done it anyway, but he was urged on by how much Chris seemed to love it, was _savoring_ it, judging by his reactions. Every time he pulled Chris closer, with his heels against Chris’ back, he was rewarded with not only a rougher thrust but also with the way Chris’ eyes went hazy with pleasure, clearly broadcasting how he was getting off on that. Who knew Chris liked them bossy, Leon thought distantly.

When the orgasm punched through Chris it clearly took him by surprise, and for a moment Leon was left utterly breathless by the myriad of expressions that flashed over Chris’ face. Chris was shuddering through the aftershocks, fucking Leon through them, as if on autopilot and not entirely in control of his movements. And when he stilled he didn’t hesitate before he’d wrapped his hand around Leon’s aching erection, stroking him quickly to bring him over the edge with him. 

Truthfully it didn’t take long, Leon was already tipping over when Chris leaned in and breathed hotly against his neck, whispering an urgent “ _c’mon_ ” that proved to be the last straw. Leon was left shivering and breathless, his body seizing up as his world narrowed down to the two of them, to the bliss coursing through him. 

Chris practically collapsed on top of Leon, and despite his substantial weight Leon didn’t even protest. Being pinned down like that felt grounding in a way he could appreciate. Distantly he kept touching Chris’ arms, the brush of his fingers barely there. “Holy fuck. I don’t know about _you_ , but that was all kinds of amazing.” He laughed, completely out of breath. 

The first answer from Chris was a grunt, only followed by words a considerable moment later. “Don’t make me talk yet. Can’t words.” He didn’t seem to be able to do much else, either, but his head was resting on Leon’s chest and he did crane his neck a little, pressing a soft kiss onto the scar on Leon’s shoulder. 

This time Leon didn’t stomp on the feelings it drew up quite as determinedly as he had before. He could deal. Another burst of laughter erupted from him, sudden and bright. “Jesus Christ, I’ve been fantasizing about this for _years_.”

“Years?” Apparently that made Chris curious enough that he actually attempted to lift his head, but quickly gave up on it and instead returned to what could only be described as _snuggling_ against Leon. 

“Well, yeah,” Leon shrugged a little, unapologetic. They were lying there sweaty and stained, with what felt like miles of naked skin on skin. He could afford to be frank about what he liked. “You’re… all that muscle, c’mon. I kept wondering if you could fuck me up against a wall.” As if that had been all he’d been wondering, but well, baby steps. 

Chris smirked against Leon’s chest. “Wanna give it a try?”

“Now?” Leon snorted. “Give me …a couple of hours at least, Jesus, you fucked my brains out.”

There was only a soft hum of approval from Chris, and finally he collected himself enough to at least get rid of the condom, clean up a bit, and to organize their limbs a little more comfortably. It was probably so late they wouldn’t be able to catch much sleep, but right now they were both so wide awake they barely paid it any mind. The bone-deep tiredness had been replaced by quiet contentment, and even though it most definitely would return sooner or later, that was a matter for then. 

Once they were under the covers Chris nonchalantly gathered Leon up close to himself, tactile and generous with physical contact. For a while Leon thought he’d fallen asleep, but was then drawn back awake by the sudden question. “Any other fantasies you had about me?” Chris sounded more than a little curious. 

Shamelessly Leon pushed a leg between Chris’, greedy for every little bit of contact now that the sex had broken enough of the usual inhibitions. He tended to get a little touch starved and cuddly post-orgasms, but usually he didn’t allow himself to indulge. Now he couldn’t help himself. “Why?” he asked, with an amused snort. “Wanna act them all out?”

“Leon.” Already the way Chris said his name made Leon’s heart constrict and whoa, he really had it bad, _so bad_. He refused to look up although he could feel that Chris was looking at him, because he was afraid that it’d be the last thing to set his emotions rampant. “With you, I’d be willing to try pretty much anything”

Leon swallowed down the emotions he had known would bubble over, and only after a beat he managed to make his voice sound flirty and nonchalant instead. “I’ll be holding you to that,” he said, and finally risked a glance upwards. “I’ve got quite a list.”

“I’ve got time,” Chris answered without hesitation, grinning brightly. “And when we get through your list, we can continue with mine.”


End file.
